dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sariel (A Most Sensational Trial)
Sariel 'is the seventh and youngest of the seven archangels created by God. Despite the fact that she is the youngest of the archangels, she is still an immensely powerful being and one of Heaven's top commanders. Sariel is very compassionate towards her family, and cares about them a lot. Although she is the first celestial being to be seen, she is one of the last archangels to be revealed. Eons ago, Sariel was created alongside her siblings, the Archangels, in order to fight God's war against Trihexa, which they ended up defeating and sealing. When God created mankind, Sariel was one of the angels who bowed down before them. When her older brothers, Michael and Lucifer, turned on each other and began fighting, Sariel, despite hating it, eventually stood by Michael and her Father. Although she loved all her siblings, especially Lucifer, she eventually chose to stand by the loyalist angels. After the fall of Lucifer and his angels, Sariel decided that she couldn't bear living in Heaven anymore, and "skipped out," as she says. As such, she wandered the Earth and found a way around the Law of Divinity that restricted her power, allowing her to utilize it without restriction nor consequence, though she used her powers for good, such as healing, assistance, and bringing the Lord's message to humanity, albeit in a drastically different approach from God and her siblings. Eventually time went on and Sariel ended up picking a fight with Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor and his friends. Although she was vastly more powerful than they, they intrigued her interest, and she began to be drawn into their conflicts, ultimately being roped once more into the plans for the Apocalypse, which her siblings were making; she reencountered Uriel at one point, and after a vocal disagreement over the whole thing of "ending the world," the two sisters fought, with Sariel initially having the upper hand due to her loophole usage of her powers. However, Uriel eventually managed to discover her own loophole, and beat Sariel to a pulp. After that, Sariel announced she would have no part to play in the Apocalypse or Issei Hyoudou or anyone related to that. In the end, though, when Trihexa broke free, Sariel joined Michael, Uriel, and a host of other pagan gods in a desperate attempt to contain her from breaking out. Following Trihexa's departure, Sariel attempted to persuade Michael to give up his fight with Lucifer, but the former disagreed, and sought out his battle anyway, culminating with both archangels falling into Lucifer's Cage. After the battle, Sariel returned to Heaven, and took up a place as one of Heaven's archangels once more, to rebuild after the devastating war that was the Apocalypse. Appearance As with all angels, Sariel's natural form is pure light. In her human form, she appears a brunette young woman with blue eyes. As with most humans, she wore a variety of outfits, though she seemed to prefer a satin black shirt and jeans. As an archangel, Sariel possesses a gigantic pair of white, glowing wings, which shows her status as such. Personality Often sarcastic, Sariel jokes around in practically every situation, something that other angels often don't do. She acts much more human than other angels, with her sharp wit and perfectly executed sarcasm, allowing her to converse normally with people, as opposed to her siblings. While most angels were unable to grasp social concepts or even simply talk normally, Sariel never had these problems, something she attributed to her thousand years on the run. She also showed a love of human things, as shown by her hideout, which contains a large amount of human memorabilia. In addition, she also owns a motorcycle, which she rides whenever possible. However, Sariel could also be cruel when pushed, and possessed little patience for the "frustratingly slow crawl" of humans. She's also rather arrogant, angrily rebuking Issei with "You can't make us Archangels do anything!" She has also shown herself to be rather cruel and capricious, taking pleasure in Cassiel's realisation of her selfishness, as well as putting James Bradley, Willis Japhon, and the Gremory peerage in an alternate universe where everything was hideously skewed, just for her own amusement. Surprisingly, she also loved her siblings very deeply, which was her motivation as to not fight in the Apocalypse; she loved all of them, even Lucifer, and didn't want to hurt any of them. She was also very protective of them and did not allow others to tarnish their name; she threatened to remove Saji's mouth just because he questioned what Michael was doing. Nevertheless, Sariel was able to admit that her siblings could be wrong, as shown when she arrived to assist Michael and Uriel, chiding them for carrying out the Apocalypse. In addition, after the Apocalypse, she straight-up told Lucifer that he "sucked", and pleaded with him to not answer Michael's call to battle. She also openly cried when she learned that Michael and Lucifer threw each other into the Cage, weeping for them in general, but also because "their own stupidity lead to this bullshit." She was also very intelligent, as shown by her ability to circumvent the Law of Divinity and fully use her archangelic powers without restriction. Powers and Abilities As an archangel, Sariel was one of the oldest and most powerful beings to exist, with her powers exceeding that of many beings, being undeniably powerful with a high degree of authority over Heaven and its denizens. She was capable of easily overpowering humans, monsters, devils, demons, dragons, and gods. As an archangel, that made her one of the strongest and most powerful beings to appear in the series. The only ones more powerful than her are her fellow archangel siblings and the Primordial Beings. She possesed all the basic powers and weaknesses of an archangel, which is to say, a lot. Here are all the powers that Sariel has displayed. *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As an archangel, Sariel was immensely powerful. She held a vast supply of supernatural power and could warp and change reality, capable of creating and undoing anything with a thought, snap of the fingers, or as she liked to do, eyebrow wiggles. Having great power and dexterity, she can easily overpower practically anything. Being an archangel, she was bigger, prouder, and brighter than any lower angel. However, she is still weaker than any of her siblings. Despite this, however, she was eerily confident on taking on Lucifer, and when the occasion came to it, Trihexa herself. ** Photokinesis: As an angel, Sariel is able to generate, manipulate, and control light completely. She can also form weapons of light with ease. ** Super Strength: Although the youngest archangel, Sariel still wields nearly unrivaled physical strength and can exert tremendous amounts of physical force. With a single blow, she shattered Issei Hyoudou's Scale Mail. She can overpower and kill practically anything she meets, with the exceptions of her older archangel siblings and the Primordial Beings. ** Shapeshifting: Sariel can change her mortal appearance at will. ** Teleportation: Sariel can travel from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with her. ** Telepathy: Sariel is able to read the thoughts and memories of lesser beings. ** Advanced Telekinesis: Sariel can impart kinetic energy with her mind. She casually defeated three angels (a Dominion, a Keter, and a Power), slamming them into walls, wrapping them in masking tape, and playing around with them as if they were ragdolls, showing that despite how powerful they were as angels, they were no match for their much older sister. This proved that angels, despite how powerful they are, could not match up to their infinitely more powerful older siblings. ** Highly Advanced Reality Warping: As an archangel, Sariel has complete control over reality and make wishes, fantasies, and illusions come to life. She was remarkably talented with this power, able to generate entire alternate universes, add and subtract time, and create and destroy matter. Upon Willis' request, she made 'troll physics' real, something that caused much pandemonium, and gave Willis 'stage 4 terminal meme cancer,' a disease that caused Willis to begin bleeding rainbows ''which were full of memes. She dressed Raphael up in the Mad Hatter's outfit, although the other archangel was able to easily remove it. *** '''Conjuration': Sariel is able to create anything out of thin air, whether it's people, places, or entire alternate universes. *** Perception Alteration: Sariel is able to alter anything's perception. *** Chronokinesis: Sariel is able to change, add, subract, speed up, turn back, and bend time to her will. She put Willis in a time loop where he fell out of an elevator every time, and contemplated going back in time to stop Lucifer's rebellion. ****'Acasuality': As an archangel, Sariel is completely immune to attacks that are reliant on cause and effect or changes in the past, as shown when she quipped about killing herself in the past, which wouldn't kill her in the present. ** Apporting: Sariel was able to put people and objects wherever she wanted. She continuously put Koneko through a wall just for her amusement. ** Terrakinesis: When trapped in an Enochian seal, Sariel caused a massive earthquake as a sign of her rage. ** Biokinesis: She put Yuuto's liver in his heart, and placed his pancreas in his mouth. ** Super senses: She was able to sense Uriel's descent, as well as detect James and Willis arguing, and zone in on them to warn them of her older sister's coming. *'Nigh-Omniscience': As an archangel, Sariel is very knowledgeable about the universe and its workings. She was fully aware of Cassiel's doubts about the orders that the Archangels had given the Dominions to carry out the Apocalypse, despite Cassiel having made no mention of it. She was also insanely intelligent, as shown by her unrestricted usage of her powers, whereas other archangels like Uriel, Azimuth, and Raphael were bound by the Law of Divinity and had to resort to deliberately allowing a disruption in the Universe to use their power. * Immortality: Sariel has a long lifespan, and is unaffected by disease, toxins or time. She does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. ** Invulnerability: Sariel cannot be killed by conventional means or by most other supernatural weapons. However, she can be killed by certain weapons like the True Longinus or the Archangel Weapons. In addition, Trihexa, the Great Red, Ophis, God, and Death could effortlessly kill Sariel too. * Astral Projection: Sariel is capable of partially projecting her true form to intimidate and frighten. It was visualised as her eyes glowing gold and her mortal form emitting a bright, piercing light that was harmful to mortal beings. Equipment Sariel's personal weapon was an Egyptian khopesh ''(sickle-sword) taken from the hands of a dying Egyptian solder on the battlefield. The Archangel adapted the blade to the standards the Archangels had their weapons at; consequently, the ''khopesh became capable of wounding and killing other Archangels, as any other Archangel Weapon could do. The last time Sariel wielded it was when she fought Uriel, using the blade to her advantage against the severely restricted elder archangel. She also used it against Trihexa after running the Darkness over with her motorcycle, stabbing Trihexa in the head, much to the latter's amusement. She also used knives on several occasions. Trivia *Sariel's appearance is based upon actress Rebecca Ferguson, though Rebecca Ferguson also exists in this universe. *Sariel enjoys human music, and has expressed a desire to conduct a concert band. *Sariel's theme is ''I'm So Sorry ''by Imagine Dragons. *In Hebrew, Sariel's name means "Command of God." It can also mean "Prince of God," or "God's Prince." Navigation Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Canon Characters